Mundo inesperado
by Cerberuxs
Summary: Un nuvo ingreso llega a Nerv y cambia muchas cosas incluso a cierta jovencita de cabellos claros...Mi primer fic. porfas dejen r
1. Encuentros & Sorpresas

Coffee Production Presents

MUNDO INESPERADO

Capitulo I : El Encuentro"

Una vez instalado y con mis (Pocas) pertenencias acomodadas en el apartamento que se me asigno, decidí ponerme a escuchar algo de mis pequeñas colecciones de música, y todavía preguntándome que tanto podría interesarle a Nerv. No creo que fuera para piloto, aunque si había asistido a algunas pruebas en la seccional de Nerv que le correspondía Sur América, pero estaba el inconveniente de que había nacido año y medio antes del Segundo Impacto; Por lo que al ser mayor no podría sincronizar adecuadamente.

Así que me encontraba bastante distraído y con el volumen bastante alto por lo que no escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta hasta que dicha persona entro y me llamo.

-Hola, Adam.

-What's the hell Are you Doing Here, Mayor Katsuragi – pregunte a la recién llegada -.

-Se supone que estarías en el cuartel general de Nerv a las 16:00 y son las 16:45, estas frito.

-Mayor, si supiera como llegar al cuartel hace mucho que estaría allí, además no tengo las credenciales que me acreditan como miembro oficial de Nerv – le explique -.

-Es verdad a un no tienes la credencial que te hace miembro activo de Nerv; O.K organízate que nos vamos.

-Yes. My Mayor

-A propósito que escuchabas, eso no era sintetizador múltiple.

-Unos cuantos clásicos de Metallica, del álbum sinfónico.

-Tienes el sinfónico?

-Sí por que

-Me lo prestas – Dijo Misato – hace bastante que no escucho nada de ellos.

-Por que no, tómalo y después me lo pasas.

Me organice lo mas formalmente posible sin abandonar mis gustos, unos Jean negros, una playera blanca y encima de esta una camisa azul oscura sin abotonar y sin olvidar mis manillas y el reloj

-Listo, mayor – Le dije -

-Estas seguro de querer ir asi al cuartel – me pregunto –

-Si- dije – que tiene de malo

-Este... No nada – dijo Misato -

Ya en camino le pregunte a Misato (Insistía en que le dijese asi y no Mayor) acerca de los otros pilotos, acerca de si no venían con ella, a lo que me explico que ellos ya se encontraban en el cuartel y que los conocería allí

-Por que algún interés especial.

-Podría decirse que si – Dije – he escuchado de ellos un poco; Que Shinji, es algo egoísta pero cuida de los demás, que Asuka es algo caprichosa e impulsiva, pero no se escucha mucho de Rei, se dice que es muy callada y misteriosa; y eso me llama mucho la atención.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones – me dijo Misato – es casi imposible comunicarse con ella, a no ser de que sea estrictamente necesario y cuando lo hace solo puede su apoderado.

¿ Apoderado? – pregunte –

-Si, Yui Ikari, es su apoderada; - Dijo - después de la muerte de su esposo Gendo, el refugio de ella y Shinji, fue una antigua amistad, al tiempo después ellos murieron en viaje a EEUU. A su muerte Rei se refugio en Shinji y en su madre.

-Conociste a los papas de Rei?.

-Si, eran geniales

-Misato puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Por que Shinji vive contigo.

-Por que el así lo quiso, el me lo pidió, hace tres años el vive conmigo.

En el tiempo que quedaba de camino decidí meditar a cerca de lo que había escuchado es realmente intrigante.

Al llegar a la entrada del cuartel ( lo cual no me sorprendió en lo absoluto) puesto que solo se observaba la montaña; lo que si me sorprendió fue el Geo Front ya que es una cavidad natural en el subsuelo y que reproduce con exactitud las condiciones del exterior. Diez minutos después y ya en las instalaciones del complejo fuimos recibidos por Maya Keiko Ibuki, la jefe Científica de Nerv; Cuando salió a nuestro encuentro me saludo lo estrictamente necesario ; ; Y a la mayor con demasiada cortesía.

-Mayor – Pregunte - Bajo que razón Nerv me quiere a mi.

-Bueno por que según los registros de prueba puedes pilotear un Eva sin problema alguno a pesar de que naciste poco antes del Segundo Impacto.

-Y Según esos registros seré piloto de reemplazo o cual Eva piloteare –Pregunte –.

-Según tus registros e índices se te asigno el Eva Unidad 04 el modelo de producción en masa.

-Bien y cuando conoceré a los demás pilotos - Dije –.

-En poco tiempo puesto que los chicos se encuentran finalizando unas pruebas de sincronización; a propósito Maya – Pregunto Misato – como están los índices de sincronía.

-Excelentes Shinji y Rei están en un 88, 9 y Asuka en un 85 .

-Ya llegamos – Dijo Misato –.

-Llegamos ¿ A donde - Dije – Solo veo un elevador (A no ser; Pensando ).

Nos alojamos en el elevador y cuando se encendieron las luces pude ver el Eva del que seria piloto Este era de un blanco grisáceo ligeramente perlado

-Mayor este Eva es realmente una belleza, una belicosa obra de arte - Exclame -.

-Bueno; si tu lo dices – Dijo Maya - puede que si sea una belleza, pero mi hay algo o alguien que si es realmente una belleza - dijo mirando a Misato –.

-Bueno hablando de bellezas miren quien viene – Exclamo Misato a la vez que se sonrojaba-.

-Hola lindura – Dijo Shinji – como estas.

-Bien Shinji, – Dijo Misato – y tu te has repuesto de lo el ultimo ángel.

-Sí un poco, gracias Misato – Dijo Shinji –.

-Y las niñas – Pregunto Misato - donde están.

-Se quedaron atrasadas, ya sabes como son.

-A propósito de todo te presento a Adam Pearsson, el cuarto elegido para piloto.

-Mucho gusto – Dije –.

-Igualmente - Dijo Shinji – que Eva vas a pilotear.

-El cuarto, luce genial aunque me gustaría que fuera un poco más oscura.

¡ Hola Misato! – grito una de las niñas desde el otro lado del pasillo –.

-Hola niñas – Dijo Misato – y a que se debe todo ese entusiasmo.

-A nada en especial, solo que estoy alegre – explico Asuka –.

-No es que estés alegre sino que eres una escandalosa – exclamo Rei – y además te gusta llamar la atención.

Mientras las niñas y Misato discutían, decidí usar los anclajes del hombro del Eva como muro de escalada y me encontraba sobre el hombro de este para hacerme una idea de cómo seria pilotearlo.

-Ehh niñas ya paren de discutir – dijo Misato - y déjenme presentarles a Adam el nuevo piloto

¿ Adam ?.

-Hey ladies look up – Dije sin querer en ingles – estoy acá arriba ya bajo.

-Esto, bueno disculpen mi hiperactividad – dije a modo de disculpa – es un placer Adam – mientras le tendía la mano a Asuka y luego a Rei -

-Mucho gusto, Asuka Langley.

-Igualmente – Dije-.

-Hola mucho gusto, Rei Ayanami – Dijo ella con una suave y melodiosa voz –.

-Bueno se nos acabo el tour así que cámbiate e iniciemos la activación de tu Eva para comparar tus registros de prueba con unos actuales.

-Yes my Mayor – Respondí – alguien me puede decir donde me puedo cambiar.

-Yo te digo – Respondió Rei – además como tengo que ir a hablar con Yui debo pasar por los vestidores, ven te indico el camino.

-O.K. como gustes – Replique – después de ti.

-Oye Rei – dijo Shinji – me saludas a mamá por mi.

-Claro, por que no.

Realmente el complejo de Nerv es impresionante me pregunto como hacen para no perderse y con esta duda en mi mente me aventure a preguntarle algo a Rei.

-Rei – pregunte – como haces para no perderte en este laberinto.

-Bueno es fácil, podría decirse que este complejo es como mi hogar – me explico Rei – puesto que mis padres trabajaban aquí; así que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y cuando no podía, estaba con Yui y Gendo Ikari y por ende con Shinji.

-O sea que tu y Shinji serian como hermanos.

-Si algo así.

-Vaya una familia poco común – Dije –.

-Por que ?.

-Sencillo por que a ti te cuida Yui y vives con ella; en cambio Shinji vive aparte pero indirectamente bajo su cuidado es como si no se llevaran muy bien, aunque se quieran un montón.

-Si puede que tengas razón – dijo ella – Disculpa aquí te dejo, los vestidores quedan al fondo tercer puerta del pasillo a la derecha. A propósito suerte.

-Bueno - dije – viniendo de ti no es un deseo, sino la petición de un ángel; pero no un ángel como los que combatimos sino aquellos mensajeros celestes que tanto se llegaron a querer.

-Si tu lo dices – Respondió ella algo sonrojada –.

-Rei a propósito – Dije sin saber por que – te han dicho que eres muy, muy linda,

Esto solo provoco que Rei se sonrojara mas y saliera de allí casi corriendo, tal vez fue algo atrevido pero no se por que me atreví a decirle algo así a alguien que apenas conocí; realmente esta chica tiene algo encantador

Mientras tanto en el hangar Misato hablaba con los chicos y Maya después de nuestra salida

-Que les pareció Adam – Pregunto Maya –.

-No se – Dijo Asuka – pero este chico tiene algo que hace que no puedas dejar de ponerle atención. Por un chico así hasta me olvido de Hikari.

-Uy... Que no te vaya a escuchar ella por que sino no la cuentas – Dijo Maya.

-Y tu que opinas Shinji – Pregunto Misato –.

-No lo se pero parece un tipo común y corriente.

-Lo que ocurre es que estas celoso, por que tu hermanita se fijaba mucho en el – Dijo Misato – Hasta yo me fije en el.

¡ Oye yo estoy aquí ­ Dijo Maya –.

-Tranquila no te pongas celosa – Dijo Misato – sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, pero no me van a negar que alguien con el cabello gris-azulado, algo largo y ojos grises es poco común y bastante atrayente, además tiene una apariencia bastante atlética.

-Oye Misato – dijo Maya algo molesta – como que te fijaste en todo.

-El que me gusten las chicas y en especial TU, no significa que sea ciega al genero masculino.

Después de resolver el enigma de cómo colocarme el Plug Suite ( traje de conexión ) puesto que este va sobre el cuerpo desnudo, y sirve como unidad de monitoreo de los signos vitales del piloto además se ajusta sobre el cuerpo al extraer el aire que hay entre el cuerpo y el traje asegurándose como una segunda piel.

De camino al hangar me encontré con Asuka que iba a buscarme por parte de Misato al notar mi demora

-Hey Adam cual es tu demora – Dijo Asuka – Misato esta a punto de enloquecer.

-Y eso – replique –.

-Siempre se pone así cuando hay que realizar una activación, además tu activación es bastante importante puesto que eres el único piloto anterior al Segundo Impacto.

-Vaya es todo un honor –Dije-.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta – Dijo Ella –.

-Ya la estas haciendo.

-Por que mirabas tanto a Rei - pregunto Asuka-.

-Auch, lo notaron.

-Al principio solo Misato y yo y hace un momento se comento acerca de ello y Shinji también se entero Dijo Asuka- Así que si quieres un concejo y si por alguna razón te interesas por Rei ten cuidado con Shinji ese chico adora a Rei como a una Hermana.

-Solo me fije en Rei por que hay algo en esa chica que es bastante intrigante –Dije – Y no me vas a negar que esos ojos carmesí son bastante hechizantes, además creo que yo no era el único que lo hacia – Argumente con malicia – se podría saber por que la devorabas con la mirada.

¿ Lo notaste ? Pensé que nadie lo notaria.

-Si aunque fue un poco difícil – Dije – Pero tranquilízate, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias Adam – Dijo Asuka – Talvez algún día te lo diga.

Ya en el hangar pude ver por completo el Eva ya que anteriormente esta cubierto por LCL y los miembros del equipo científico y asistentes de la Dr. Maya; Shigeru Aoba y Makoto Hiuga.

Realmente todos estaban a la expectativa que incluso se desalojo el personal no necesario para la activación por si se presentaba algún inconveniente.

-Disculpa Adam pero seria que podríamos empezar ¿ Estas listo? – Pregunto Maya -.

-Sí señora. Algo nervioso pero listo – Dije –.

-Entonces que estas esperando – Pregunto Misato –.

-Bueno para ser sincero nada Mayor – Respondí – bueno talvez sea que estoy esperando mis últimos minutos de aire por las próximas... no se ? Tres horas.

-Te han dicho que tienes un sentido del humor pésimo –Argumento Maya – Así que mejor entra en la cabina para que iniciemos de una buena vez.

-Si Señora.

Ya instalado en la cabina, solo debía de esperar la inserción del LCL y empezar el enlace con el Eva, lo único que realmente debía hacer era relajarme y forzar un enlace.

Al realizarse la inserción del LCL y cuando inicie la activación del Eva la cabina cambio y permitió ver a través de esta el exterior. Iniciando la sincronización entre el Eva y yo.

Dos horas después de la activación.

-Maya como va Adam - Pregunto Misato –.

-Pues increíblemente bien esta cerca del 150 de sincronización y no hay registro alguno de contaminación mental -Explico Maya – Además su ritmo cardiorrespiratorio ha estado estable desde que inicio la prueba, solo su actividad mental se ha incrementado 0.00000001 desde que inicio.

-O sea que no es necesario extender la prueba mas – Pregunto Misato-.

-Tienes razón solo unos treinta minutos y finalizamos – Dijo Maya –.

No siento nada solo silencio total y absoluto y una gran calma. Donde estoy o si aun estoy en el mundo, pero si lo estaba puesto que esa voz haría revivir mi corazón... Creo.

-Que dolor de cabeza – Dije –Donde estoy.

-Bueno Adam estas en el hospital - Dijo la dueña de la Voz –.

-En el hospital y eso , Oye quien eres.

-Me extraña Adam – Dijo – que olvides a quienes les dices que son lindas.

-Upss, Rei, Disculpa no te reconocí la voz – Dije - Que ocurrió, paso algo durante la activación de mi Eva.

-Si que ocurrió - Dijo Rei - Estábamos a punto de finalizar y solo fue que La doctora Ibuki dijera esto cuando se desato el infierno. Primero sonaron las alarmas de contaminación mental, y el Eva se descontrolo, como si tuviera una conciencia propia y empezó a golpear los muros de contención, a la vez que se golpeaba la cabeza contra el muro y después los niveles de contaminación mental subieron súbitamente hasta un 70 y se decidió inundar la jaula con Bakelita y de repente el Eva intento golpear el vidrio de contención hasta que se detuvo de un momento a otro y pareciera que el Eva expulsara el Conector.

-Hubo algún herido – Pregunte –.

-No ninguno de consideración grave – Continuo Rei - solo algunos técnicos con pequeñas heridas por las esquirlas de los vidrios.

-Oye Linda – Dije – Cuanto llevo Aquí.

-No Mucho, dos días – Respondió Rei -.

-Rei – Dije – quisiera pedirte disculpas por si dije algo que te molestara el otro día.

-No; no dijiste nada – explico – solo que casi nadie pareciera fijarse en mi y me acostumbro a ello, por eso cuando alguien lo hace no sé que hacer y lo único que hago es correr.

-Si no te molesta –Dije – tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con ese problema, bueno en cuanto me dejen salir de este claustro, por casualidad sabes dentro de cuanto saldré.

-Primero que todo esto no es un claustro y segundo saldrás en unas horas -Dijo Maya – mañana tienes que ir a clases.

-Clases y eso de que o por que L L L L L.

-Por que si no lo sabes TODOS los pilotos según su edad deben asistir a clases – dijo Maya – y el que tu seas un poco mayor no significa que no vayas a asistir.

-Pero Dr. Maya – Dije – Si yo ya termine los estudios de la preparatoria.

-Si, en Latinoamérica pero aquí te faltan algunas materias que exige Nerv por lo que iras al segundo año – Dijo Maya - que equivaldría al tercero y cuarto tuyo, así que no se diga más.

Después de semejante shock y que Rei me ayudara a volver a la realidad me cambie y decidí salir a buscar la estación del metro para dirigirme hasta mi casa, la cual no quedaba lejos y además era temprano cerca de la una de la tarde. Y aunque ya se me había dado de alta no es que me encontrara muy bien; a pesar de que habían pasado ya dos días desde el accidente con el Eva y mi primera experiencia respirando LCL aun quedaban algunos residuos líquidos de este en los pulmones y aunque el cuerpo los recibe como alimento, no es muy agradable.

-Oye Adam – Pregunto una voz - te encuentras bien.

-Hola mi ángel J J J J – le dije a Rei – No, no me siento muy bien - respondí mientras me sentaba -.

-No te preocupes – Dijo a la ves que hacia lo mismo- es tu primer vez, me sorprendería que no tuvieras algún malestar ya se te pasara, te acostumbraras.

-Y más o menos cuanto tardare en acostumbrarme - Pregunte -.

-No sé, mas o menos a la tercera o cuarta vez – dijo Rei – quieres que te acompañe a tu casa.

-No, no te preocupes sé llegar, estoy bien – dije con algún malestar –.

-Si como no- Dijo Rei- Ven apóyate un poco en mi estamos cerca de la estación, donde te bajas.

-Tercer parada hacia el sur anden tres –Dije – no se me los nombres pero me ubico fácil ¿ Rei no soy muy pesado como para que me apoye en ti ?.

-No, no te preocupes.

Ya en mi apartamento, al cual me ayudo a llegar Rei pudimos descansar y aunque ella dijera que no pesaba se veía algo agotada puesto que tuvimos que subir siete pisos ya que el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento

-Rei bienvenida a mi palacio –Dije – y si ves algo desordenado disculpa que aun no termino de organizar – comente mientras encendía el Stereo y ponía algo de música -.

-No es por nada pero tu apartamento esta mejor organizado que el que comparten Shinji, Asuka, y Misato -linda música, quien es.

-Creo que es Mago de Oz. No estoy seguro puesto que tengo varios CD´s de ese estilo, quieres tomar algo, yo invito y Nerv paga.

-Que tienes – pregunto –.

-Bueno, Hay vino, sodas, jugo de naranja, sodas, limonada natural y sodas.

-Vino, por casualidad tienes Vino Tinto, dulce – Pregunto Rei, mientras veía algunos libros que tenia sobre la mesa de la sala – "Veinte poemas de Amor y una canción desesperada ", " Harry Potter®, Los Siete E – Books ", " Las mejores obras de Stephen King, Edición E - Books ", "Los Reyes Malditos, obras completas "; Parece que te gusta leer.

-Si un poco – Le dije mientras le pasaba una copa de vino – y aun me faltan por desempacar un par de decenas de libros.

¿ Decenas? Y solo te gusta leer un poco, entiendo los libros de misterio y Novela Histórica pero no entiendo por que tienes a " Harry Potter® " – pregunto Rei-.

-Un amigo leyó el libro y al parecer le gusto y me regalo un ejemplar el día de mi cumpleaños ya que sabe que me gusta leer y en cuanto a mí me causaron algo así como adicción.

-Y cuando es – Pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de vino –.

-Cuando es que ? – Dije –.

-Tu cumpleaños – pregunto Rei –.

-Es el 15 de Septiembre – dije mientras tomaba un poco de vino –.

-Vaya es curioso y macabro.

-Y eso – pregunte– por que es curioso

-Yo cumplo un día antes que tú y además cumples el día del Segundo Impacto.

El resto de tiempo que hablamos, que no fue superior a dos horas, fueron algunos temas acerca del colegio, como era el uniforme, la duración de las clases, cuantas materias se ven, donde quedaba el colegio, hasta que Rei se retiro a su casa. No sin antes pedirle el favor de que si podía recogerme para enseñarme donde quedaba el colegio; a lo que respondió que sí.

Y me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Misato acerca de que era casi imposible comunicarse con ella .

Así que me entretuve elaborando una teoría y me quede dormido mientras escuchaba ...

**"... Es el país de la luna oscura**

**es la habitación deshabitada**

**es la más bella criatura**

**es la Dama desolada... "**

**"... Del olvido vive y del olvido muere**

**como flor en jardín olvidado**

**pensando que nadie la quiere **

**pensando que nadie la a amado... "**

Por fin pude darle fin al primer capitulo de mi primer fic, ideas aportes o tomatazos cualquier cosa al Mail. o si quieren pueden ubicarme en el Messenger de Hotmail. el siguiente capitulo

Cerberuxs- Sayonara -


	2. Dia De Clases

Capítulo II

Día de Clase

Ya al otro día de la activación de mi Eva y mi ingreso oficial como miembro y piloto de Nerv y de conocer a la chica más linda e intrigante que jamás haya llegado a conocer. Me preparaba para él desafió más grande de toda mi vida La Escuela.

No es que no me gustara, simplemente no soy lo bastante social como para llegar a pasar buenos ratos.

Así que para distraer mis divagaciones decidí poner algo de música de Yanni y Hevia, mientras me organizaba un poco antes de que Rei llegara para llevarme a la escuela, lo cual no hacia muy rápido puesto que apenas eran las 6:00 AM y Rei me había dicho que llegaría hacia las 7:30 AM. Así que me bañe y al tiempo preparaba mi desayuno que no era mas que jugo de naranja natural en grandes cantidades, cereal y una " Ensalada de frutas ", apenas termine revise mi viejo maletín y me cerciore que no llamara mucho la atención, puesto que le había colocado una gran cantidad de botones y parches decorativos de muy diversos temas, algunos de bandas musicales otros de personajes de anime y uno que otro recordatorio de mis correrías por Colombia. Mientras estaba en esta tarea llaman a la puerta por lo que suspendo mi labor de adecuación de mi maletín.

Buenos días Adam – Me saludo Rei –.

Buenos días, Hime ( Princesa) – Dije a la vez que la invitaba a seguir – Pensé que llegarías mas tarde.

Bueno esa era la idea ... pero.

Pero que ? – Pregunte –.

Digamos que de repente tengo escolta y ella quería conocer tu casa.

Ella ?.

Mientras me preguntaba quien podría querer conocer mi casa vi una cabellera pelirroja y ligeramente rubia que trataba de ocultarse al final del pasillo aclarando totalmente la identidad de la " Escolta " que acompañaba a Rei.

Buenos días Soryu chan – Dije – Por que no entras, todavía es temprano como para salir a la escuela.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar mi maletín, las niñas empezaron una conversación de la cual no entendí absolutamente nada puesto que hablaban muy bajo, así que decidí dejar mi maletín tal y como estaba y las invite a salir.

A propósito Rei – Comente mientras caminábamos a la escuela – te dije que té vez muy linda en uniforme, tu también Asuka.

Voy a hacer una raya – dijo Asuka -.

Y eso ¿ por que ? – Pregunte -.

Rei sé Sonrojo.

Bueno supongo que tu también te sonrojarías si te dicen algo que te agrade o algo parecido, no.

No se ... – Dijo ella pensando en Hikari– Depende de quien me lo diga.

Disculpa Rei puedo hacerte una pregunta – Dije –.

Hmmju – respondió Rei -.

Por que Shinji no viene contigo ?.

No lo sé simplemente no le gusta, Además tiene que recoger a Sakura, para llegar juntos al colegio.

Mientras Rei me contestaba mi pregunta me di cuenta que Asuka nos miraba fijamente con lo que podía describirse como asombro e incredulidad

Oye Adam no seria bueno que te cortaras el pelo o algo así, no es que no me guste – Pregunto Rei y pensando ( De hecho se te ve muy bien ) - pero la Sensei Akagi podría molestarse.

Adam estas bien – Pregunto Asuka-.

Adam Kun - Pregunto Rei –.

Adam Kun – Dijo Asuka pensando -.

... No digas eso ni en broma – respondí – no me cortaría el pelo ni aunque estuviera cuerdo.

�¡ Hola �¡ Soryu chan, Buenos días Rei San – Saludo una chica, de pelo negro y largo recogido en una larga trenza, quien llego poco despues- quien entablo una muy animada conversación con Asuka.

Después de esto nos dirigimos en silencio hasta el colegio, una vez allí fue donde nos separamos puesto que Rei me dirigía hacia la oficina de la directora del curso la sensei Ritsuko Akagi. Nos encontrábamos por uno de los pasillos laterales que daban a las oficinas administrativas donde estaba el despacho de la sensei cuando.

Rei ten cuidado que estas escaleras están muy húmedas – Le dije – o parecen estarlo.

No te preocupes Adam – Respondió ella – siempre lucen igual y nunca pasa nada.

Lo que siguió sucedió tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta de nada, lo único que escuchamos fue el sonido de un balde rodar escaleras abajo y un quejido de dolor cerca de donde estaba el balde, y el origen de la queja fue de los labios de Rei.

Rei, te encuentras bien.

No se me duele el tobillo derecho.

Vamos a ver –Dije mientras revisaba el pie de Rei, que talvez lastime por que se quejo un poco - Lo siento te lastime.

No, no lo hiciste solo que me duele bastante – Respondió mientras una lagrima de dolor trataba de asomar en esos hermosos ojos carmesíes –.

Puedes moverte.

Creo que si –Dijo Rei mientras se paraba – A donde vamos?.

A la enfermería para que te revisen el pie.

Mientras ayudaba a Rei a incorporarse note que le dolía por lo que opte por medidas extremas.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas –Dije –.

A que te refieres - Pregunto Rei –.

A esto y si me disculpas – Y poniendo acción a la palabra tome a Rei de los hombros con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho la alzaba por las piernas a la altura de las rodillas, acunándola para llevarla a la enfermería – Por donde queda la enfermería.

Por la entrada principal un poco antes de la escalera – Dijo una Rei bastante sonrojada, mientras ponía sus brazos en torno a mi cuello –.

Antes de las escaleras - Pregunte – entrando o saliendo.

Entrando – Dijo – al fondo del pasillo.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras y nos dirigíamos a la enfermería nos quedamos en silencio, puesto que yo me encontraba hechizado por la cercanía en la que estábamos Rei y yo; y ella se encontraba así por que suponía que estaba algo turbada, y como no estarlo si alguien te llevan cargada, y ese alguien es un chico al que acabas de conocer.

Además esta el hecho de los susurros y el decir de alumnos y alumnas que estaban cerca de las puertas y ventanas de los salones que se encontraban yendo hacia la enfermería.

Bueno señorita – comente mientras ayudaba a sentar a Rei en una camilla – Ya llegamos a nuestro destino.

Gracias Adam – Argumento – Pero deberías irte a clase.

Y no saber a ciencia cierta que te paso, ni hablar esperare a que alguien me diga que te paso –Respondí- además aun hay tiempo.

Y que le paso a ella – Pregunto una cálida voz a nuestras espaldas –.

¿ Rei que haces tu aquí ? – pregunto la enfermera de la escuela.

Bueno digamos que se resbalo en las escaleras del tercer piso hasta el rellano que hay entre el segundo y tercero.

Ah ... hola Megumi – Dijo Rei – te presento a Adam Pearsson un nuevo alumno y amigo.

Hola mucho gusto Hayashibara Megumi –respondió ella – doctora en proceso y enfermera, además amiga de Rei.

Después de un rato, cerca de quince minutos que tardo Megumi en auscultar a Rei dio su dictamen.

Realmente no parece grave – Explico – pero es de cuidado ya que es una fractura de fisura o fractura superficial.

Puedo volver a clase – Pregunto Rei –.

Lo siento Linda, pero no podrás llamare a alguien para que te recoja .

Después de dejar a Rei a buen cuidado de Megumi, partí hacia el salón de clase que era él A–11 que se encontraba en el segundo piso, además que me encontraba buscando a Shinji o Asuka para decirles lo del pequeño accidente de Rei y al no encontrarlos por los pasillos decidí que era mejor esperarlos en el salón.

Oye Adam – Dijo una voz – donde dejaste a Rei.

Si Asuka yo también me alegro de verte – Dije – Pero Rei esta en la enfermería ella ...

Justo cuando dije eso se escucho un pupitre que sé caía y alguien que cruzaba a toda prisa el salón.

Óyeme tu – Dijo Shinji – �¡ Que le Hiciste a mi Hermana �¡.

Primero que todo ELLA no es tu hermana, solo se criaron juntos – Comente con un tono glacial – Y segundo yo no le hice nada, ella se lo hizo sola, al no poner cuidado se resbalo por las escaleras mientras buscábamos a la Sensei y sé fisúro uno de los huesos del pie. Así que a mi no me tienes que culpar de nada. – Y diciendo esto me fui a uno de los puestos libres del fondo del salón mientras me ponía los auriculares de mi reproductor de Md. ( Minidiscs) y sacaba una libreta de apuntes que tenia con algunos dibujos, y diseños de tatuajes que aun no había terminado.

Poco rato después de este incidente se iniciaron las clases, de lo cual no me di cuenta por estar dibujando y escuchando música, y que de no haber sido por Asuka me habría metido en problemas además de que estaba muy entretenido con lo que dibujaba

Conque eso es lo que dibujabas (NdA :Imaginen el dragon de Shiryu, No lo acepto Asuka –.

Así es.

Sabes deberías poner mas cuidado – Dijo ella de manera burlona – la sensei Akagi té esta llamando.

Cuando me di cuenta de ello, me percate que el salón estaba lleno y las clases ya habían empezado y que la Sensei Akagi me llamaba para presentarme al salón de clase, puesto que los únicos que sabían que había llegado fueron los pocos alumnos que se encontraban cuando le dije a Shinji lo de Rei.

Para los que no se han dado cuenta –Dijo la profesora Akagi, mientras me señalaba – tenemos un nuevo compañero su nombre es Adam Pearsson, y es extranjero por lo que les pido que sean amables con el.

Buenos Días y gracias por su atención – respondí – mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi lugar que estaba justo un puesto atrás y a la derecha del de Asuka.

Oye pero que carácter el tuyo no – Pregunto ella –.

Por que lo dices linda, que hice.

No nada, solo que me imagine que serias un poco más diplomático al presentarte al salón – dijo ella - Viendo como te portas conmigo, Rei y los demás -.

Sabes – Dije – talvez tengas razón pero ustedes son las únicas personas que conozco y además confió y no veo por que confiar en los demás.

Después de esta pequeña charla siguieron con monotonía las clases diurnas que finalizan a las once de la mañana cuando sé da una hora y media de descanso, en el cual es el almuerzo, hora en la cual conocería a algunos de los que serian unos buenos amigos. Me encontraba distraído en uno de los patios de la escuela, debajo de un Roble haciendo unos retoques al dibujo que termine en el salón cuando alguien me llamo.

Adam disculpa – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas – puedo sentarme.

Cuando me voltee a mirar vi a una chica de largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza, la misma chica que nos habíamos encontrado por la mañana cuando veníamos de mi casa.

Claro linda – Respondí – ni que fuera a hacerte algo.

Gracias – Respondió - no sabría que hubiera hecho si me hubieras respondido que no.

Esa es una muy buena pregunta ¿ Sabes ? – dije – A propósito como te llamas.

Huy que pena – dijo ella ruborizándose – se me olvido presentarme mi nombre es Hikaru, voy al mismo curso que Asuka y los demás.

Es todo un placer Hikaru – respondí –.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo ella -.

Ya la estas haciendo.

Por que se puso molesto el superior Ikari.

A eso - dije – podría decirse que esta celoso, no sé. Esta mañana Rei me acompañaba a la oficina de la sensei Akagi. Cuando volvíamos de su oficina Rei se resbalo bajando las escaleras y se fisuro el pie un poco mas arriba del tobillo y como la enfermería estaba bastante lejos de donde nos encontrábamos me tome el atrevimiento de cargar a Rei, y de alguna manera Ikari se entero y se puso molesto.

Sabes, eres la envidia de muchos en la escuela – dijo ella con malicia –.

Y eso a que se debe – Pregunte realmente intrigado -.

Por si no lo has notado Rei es una niña bastante linda, quien trae de cabeza amas de uno en la escuela, siendo tú el primero a parte de Asuka, Shinji y yo al que le dirige mas de dos palabras por gusto propio, Además de que se dejo cargar cuando la llevaste a la enfermería.

Y diciendo esto Hikaru se excuso diciendo que Asuka la estaba llamando dejándome con una gran duda, por lo que decidí ir a ver a Rei a la enfermería para ver como seguía, cuando llegue a mi destino me informaron que la señorita Ayanami había sido recogida por Misato poco después de que la lleve. Así que al no haber nada interesante o que llamara mi atención para quedarme en la escuela y como aun faltaban cerca de quince minutos para que terminara el receso; fui al salón tome mis cosas y me fui a casa no sin antes decirle a Asuka que me encontraba un poco molesto por lo que me iba, pero que no se preocupara que les llamaría después para decirles como me encontraba.

Me dirigía sin ninguna preocupación hasta el complejo de Nerv cuando de repente se activaron todas las alarmas de emergencia, que indicaban un ataque, justo me disponía a llamar a Misato cuando mi teléfono personal ( Cortesía de Nerv )sonó.

Alo ?.

Adam donde estas – Dijo Misato –.

Cerca de mi casa un par de edificios antes – respondí – que ocurre.

Tenemos un Código de sangre Azul – Respondió ella – Un Ángel.


	3. Heridas de Batalla

Capitulo III

Heridas de Batalla

Me dirigía sin ninguna preocupación hacia mi casa cuando las alarmas de emergencia comenzaron a sonar, justo me disponía a llamar a Misato cuando mi teléfono móvil ( Cortesía de Nerv ) sonó.

-Alo ? – Respondí –.

-Adam donde estas – pregunto Misato –.

-Cerca de mi casa a unas cuantas calles antes de esta cerca del parque – respondí – que ocurre.

-Tenemos un código de sangre Azul – Respondió ella – Un Ángel.

Diez minutos después de la llamada de Misato nos encontrábamos todos en la sala de guerra del cuartel, viendo las primeras imágenes satelitales y fotográficas del ángel, este era una estructura ovoide de regular tamaño de unos 20 metros de diámetro que se sostenía en el aire, la cual se encontraba rodeada por una serie de picos de color esmeralda de unos 30 metros, que también se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, cuatro de estos se encontraban en el plano horizontal y dos en el vertical.

Según los datos obtenidos por MAGI lo mas seguro seria un ataque simultaneo, el cual seria llevado a cabo por Shinji, Asuka y Por mi, nos encontrábamos en esto cuando llego Rei quien quería estar presente en el informe así no fuera a entra en acción.

Bien chicos – Explico Misato – la situación como sabrán es delicada, así que este es el plan de acción, el objetivo se encuentra a 4 Km. Al sur del sector A-12, primero se le atacara con artillería pesada y algunos mísiles balísticos para mirar el nivel de tolerancia del Campo AT del ángel, en cuanto este llegue a su nivel mas bajo Shinji y Asuka lo atacaran desde distintos puntos para que no pueda determinar el origen del ataque. En cuanto a ti Adam serás el tirador de apoyo con el rifle de positrones, estarás a 2 Km. del objetivo y le dispararas al ángel cuando su Campo AT este más bajo para perforar su Núcleo S2.

-Oiga, oigan – exclamo Shinji algo molesto – tendremos como tirador de apoyo a alguien que nunca a estado en combate, y peor aun, quien nunca a manejado un arma.

-Eso usted no lo puede decir – le replique a Shinji – Puesto que podría desmontar y montar de nuevo una pistola con los ojos cerrados; además disparar un rifle de positrones no puede ser más difícil que disparar un rifle de asalto de repetición automática. Y si no quieres pilotear pues no lo haga, que lo haga Rei con el Dummy Plug.

-...

-Que opinas linda – dije hacia Rei – te gustaría ir a darle una cálida bienvenida al ángel.

-Yo iría pero no se que opina la Dr. Ibuki – respondió Rei – además acuérdate de mi pie.

-No creo que pueda ser posible –Respondió Yui – dada la fractura de Rei se le han debido administrar una serie de calmantes los cuales pueden interferir con el proceso de enlace en la sincronización.

-Además – Intervino Maya – el Dummy Plug esta en estado neutral y configurarlo a los registros de Rei tomaría mucho tiempo, algo que no tenemos.

-Bueno al parecer solo lo haremos Tu y yo Asuka – comente mientras me retiraba a las jaulas de contención donde se mantenían los Evas cuando no estaban en uso.

Ya alojados en los Entry Plugs solo esperábamos el lanzamiento, y como saldríamos a la superficie en distintos puntos los Evas fueron emplazados en distintas catapultas, me encontraba distraído y algo nervioso cuando el intercomunicador de video de la cabina se activo mostrando a Rei.

-Oye Adam solo quiero que tengas cuidado –Dijo ella – no te deseo suerte por que se que no la necesitas, además tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

-¿ Cual promesa ? – Pregunte con tono de broma –.

-Adam eres imposible, lo que dijiste en el hospital después del accidente –respondió – además me prometiste que me enseñarías a tocar guitarra

-Lo prometido es deuda – respondí – no te preocupes linda.

-Más te vale – dijo ella, cortando la comunicación -.

-No te preocupes – le conteste al aire – siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Hey Adam, no te distraigas - dijo Misato, de manera burlona por el canal privado de cada Eva, la traes mal – y cambiando al canal común exclamo - ¡ Bien chicos lanzamiento ¡.

Durante el lanzamiento no pude pensar en nada, no por que no quisiera sino por los 2,5 G de presión que se ejercen sobre el Eva mientras la catapulta lo lleva el exterior son considerables

Dos días después de la batalla con el ángel, el cual se nombro Agniel, todos comentaban que era un milagro que estuviéramos vivos ( Aunque el que hacia los milagros estaba un poco molesto con nosotros ), aunque el estado de los Evas era mas que lamentable.

-Listo mayor – dije – estoy en posición y tengo el objetivo a la vista

-Esta bien Adam, no apartes el objetivo del punto de mira y dispara cuando se te ordene. – Dijo Misato- Recuerda que las Unidades 01 y 02 no demoran en salir a la superficie y necesitan de tu apoyo.

Mayor – Pregunte – no seria mejor disparar a consideración de la situación.

-Esta bien – respondió la beldad de cabello negro azulado – dejo el disparo final a consideración tuya, pero recuerda que solo tienes tres disparos antes de que el rifle se sobrecaliente y quede inservible, además de diez segundos entre carga y carga.

-Un concejo – intervino Maya – procura disparar cuando el objetivo no pueda distinguir el origen del ataque.

-Procedan – Ordeno Yui –.

En ese momento comenzó el ataque al ángel el cual no reacciono de manera alguna, solo incremento el nivel de tolerancia en su Campo AT, el ataque continuo de la misma manera e intensidad hasta que Shinji y Asuka decidieron atacar directamente al ángel, este solo reacciono incrementando de nuevo su Campo AT, el cual parecía a punto de romperse.

-Pero esto como es posible – pregunto Asuka – si su nivel de tolerancia estaba en un punto critico

-No sé que puede ser – exclamo Maya – pero MAGI esta trabajando en una posible teoría y solución

-Pues dile que se apure – comento Shinji – sino nos quedaremos sin municiones antes de acabarlo, además su nivel de tolerancia parece incrementarse cada vez que fluctúa.

Poco después cuando Asuka intento acercarse más al ángel fue repelida y lanzada un centenar de metros en el aire para caer aparatosamente y a gran distancia de donde se encontraba.

-Vamos chicos – exclame – anulen el Campo AT del ángel para poder tener un disparo limpio.

-Eso tratamos Adam – exclamo Asuka mientras caía-.

Shinji trato de ir hacia donde había caído Asuka pero fue interceptado por un tentáculo de energía que provenía de uno de los picos horizontales del ángel, el tentáculo hizo impacto en la nuca del Eva liberándolo del yelmo e incrustándose en la región lumbar de la espalda del Eva, siendo el piloto el receptor del dolor que producía la herida, Asuka aprovechando la distracción del ángel con la Unidad 01, abandona la pistola que había estado utilizando y activando el cuchillo progresivo logro cortar el tentáculo y liberar a Shinji.

-Siempre tengo que estarte salvando Baka Shinji – exclamo ella algo burlona –.

-Si yo también te amo _Frau Asuka _– replico Shinji –.

Asuka y Shinji se disponían a acercarse mas al ángel cuando la voz de Misato se los impidió.

-Chicos no se acerquen a menos de 200 metros del ángel – dijo Misato – MAGI finalizo el análisis del blanco – intervino Maya – parece ser que cada pico es una estructura independiente entre sí pero las cuales comparten su núcleo S2, a esto se debe que cuando el Campo AT disminuía y luego se incrementaba era por que una de estas estructuras cede en resistencia y luego otra tomaba su lugar en defensa.

-Sí eso es así no podremos hacerle nada – dijo Asuka – no creen.

-En parte Asuka tiene razón – dijo Yui – Retírense disparando a discreción le atacaremos con dos minas N2, mientras creamos un plan de contención.

-Entendido – replicamos los tres -

Ya fuera de los Evas y en una unidad de mando móvil nos encontrábamos analizando los datos de nuestro encuentro anterior. Después de dos horas aun no parecía encontrarse una solución definitiva a la amenaza que producía el ángel, o eso parecía hasta que Rei tomo la palabra.

Renuncio – exclamo Misato – no veo manera de acabar con el ángel.

Tal vez si haya una manera de eliminarlo – comento Rei-.

Cual, por que yo no veo ninguna – exclamo Misato frustrada, ya que siendo la jefe militar de Nerv no encontraba una posible solución –.

Si cada uno de los picos es una estructura independiente - prosiguió Rei – pero que cubre la estructura completa con su propio Campo AT, podría ser que este gira sobre su eje cuando la unidad de soporte del Campo AT cede en resistencia, para neutralizarlo el atacante solo debe girar con este para anular una estructura de soporte.

Rei eres un genio – Exclamo Misato – este es el nuevo plan de acción, los Evas 01 y 02 rodearan al ángel atacándolo con su propio arsenal en cuanto la estructura que están atacando ceda se le atacara al ángel con unos mísiles balísticos que anularan la unidad de soporte por completo.

Estos mísiles no afectaran a los Evas – pregunte -.

No, no lo harán puesto que las Unidades Eva poseen su propio Campo AT.

Genial es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – exclamo Shinji –.

No te quejes Baka Shinji – exclamo Asuka – al menos ya sabemos como derrotarlo.

Tal vez exista otra manera de hacerlo – dije – pero es un poco mas arriesgada y más rápida y fácil de llevar a cabo.

Y eso como – pregunto Asuka –.

Doctora Ibuki – pregunte – los Campos AT poseen frecuencias o polaridades propias de estos.

Sí, los Campos AT poseen una frecuencia polar de niveles ultrasónicos difícil de reproducir ¿ Por que?.

Que ocurre cuando una cantidad X de algo de carga Positiva se enfrenta con una igual pero de carga Negativa.

Se anulan, así de simple – respondió Misato –.

Adam, no estarás proponiendo lo que creo que estas pensando, ¿o si? – pregunto Maya -.

Si, se me ocurre que usando los Campos AT de los Evas se podría anular el Campo AT del ángel entro dos polaridades Invertidas, ambos campos sé anularían mutuamente dejando al ángel sin protección ya que el Campo AT depende del Núcleo S2, el cual se vería afectado por los Campos AT de los Evas.

Si pero también nos dejarías sin protección a nosotros – comento Asuka -.

Si es cierto – comento la directora – pero parece una teoría aceptable, Maya que tan viable es ese proceder.

Bastante aceptable, pero muy arriesgado - respondió –

No importa – respondió Yui – Cuanto tenemos antes de que el ángel se regenere por completo – pregunto –.

Cerca de 25 minutos – Contesto Shigeru – aunque pueden ser menos.

Y el estado de los Evas – pregunto Yui, de nuevo –.

Eva 01 operativo al 90 a pesar de los daños en el área lumbar, Eva 02 Operativo al 95 y unidad Eva 03 operativo al 100.

De acuerdo preparen los Evas para actuar – Ordeno – se procederá siguiendo lo propuesto por el Cuarto Piloto.

Adam – me llamo Yui –.

Señora .

Seguirás siendo el tirador de apoyo, pero te acercaras mil metros más al objetivo, entendido?.

Si señora - respondí –.

O.K prepárense – finalizó mientras tomaba su lugar cerca de Maya, por si necesitaban de su presencia –.

Diez minutos después nos encontrábamos de nuevo en los Evas, preparados para enfrentarnos al ángel y solo esperábamos la orden de Misato para proceder con el ataque, claro que al yo ser el tirador de apoyo ya me encontraba en posición de disparo desde que se reactivaron los Evas.

Chicos recuerden que una vez que se anulen los Campos AT quedaran vulnerables así que denle con todo – exclamo Misato, algo preocupada – esperen mi señal para invertir la polaridad del Campo AT de los Evas.

Entendido – respondieron Shinji y Asuka –

Oye lindura – Pregunto Asuka – cual será la señal para invertir la polaridad de los Escudos.

Serán las letras AT en cifrado Morse – respondió Maya -.

No será mejor una señal sonora o visual – pregunto Shinji –.

Está bien yo les indicare el momento oportuno por el intercomunicador de radio – Respondió Misato algo molesta –.

En cuanto se reinicio el ataque los Evas tuvieron el apoyo de la flotilla aérea de Nerv, más el poder de fuego que les brindaban sus propias armas, en cuanto se acercaron a 150 metros del objetivo Asuka y Shinji recibieron la orden de proyectar sus Campos AT de manera normal, luego se acercaron un poco más donde invirtieron la polaridad de este para anular el Campo del ángel.

En cuanto hicieron esto las Unidades 01 y 02 proyectaron una barrera octogonal de color naranja la cual les impedía atacar y ser atacados, pero en cuanto se invirtió la polaridad de sus Campos AT y este se torno azul, el ángel ataco a Asuka con los tentáculos, los cuales perforaron al Eva varias veces en el pectoral de la armadura y la espalda. Shinji aprovecho mientras este se encontraba distraído y disparo su propia arma, impactando y fragmentando uno de los picos horizontales de este.

Viendo que todos Ángel y Evas se encontraban distraídos, me acerque 500 metros de todos y dispare al núcleo de este con tan mala fortuna que el ángel ya había notado mi proximidad y disparo contra mi en el momento en que yo lo hacia, impactándome en la parte superior izquierda del pecho, cercenándole al Eva el brazo izquierdo desde el hombro y lesionando parte del pectoral, además del tejido orgánico que hay bajo la armadura del Eva, y de paso transfiriéndome todo el dolor a mi, a través del enlace mental cuando el Eva y el piloto están sincronizados.

Al momento en que mi disparo perforo la protección externa del Núcleo del ángel este extendió todos sus tentáculos hacia nosotros, inmovilizándonos y acercándonos hasta el limite de los picos para poco después desaparecer y tratar de desaparecernos en una explosión en forma de cruz, la cual alcanzo una altura que permitió que fuera visible en un radio de cinco Kilómetros a la redonda y la cual arraso con todo en un radio de 500 metros de donde se origino esta.

Estado de los pilotos – pregunto Misato –.

Imposible de determinar - Contesto Makoto – cable umbilical destruido y condición de los pilotos desconocida.

Envíen de inmediato las unidades de rescate – ordeno Misato – que se me informe del estado de los chicos en cuanto se llegue a ellos.

Estado de los Evas –Pregunto Maya –.

Daños generales y masivos en las tres Unidades Eva – Respondió Shigeru –.

Activen sensores remotos de los tres Evas – Ordeno Yui – informe de daños.

Estado de los Evas tras la explosión.

Unidad 01: Perdida del yelmo y ruptura ósea craneal, brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha rotos; antebrazo derecho cercenado

Estado del Piloto: Desconocido.

Unidad 02: Perforaciones varias en el tronco y espalda, medula espinal del Eva cercenada, posible lesión cervical en la piloto

Estado del Piloto: Desconocido.

Unidad 03: Perdida del brazo izquierdo desde el hombro y perdida de material orgánico correspondiente a la zona del pectoral mayor del Eva, daño masivo en el área NS2

Algún registro de Campo AT – pregunto Yui -.

Ninguno directora – respondió Makoto – Evas inoperables y estado del ángel activo en un 1,35 .

Como que activo en 1,35 - preguntaron Maya y Misato al tiempo –

Si –respondió Shigeru –la totalidad de la estructura del ángel fue eliminada a excepción de una parte del Núcleo S2.

Envíen una unidad de contención y recuperación por el Núcleo del Ángel – ordeno Yui – que lo lleven al laboratorio 5 para su estudio y desmantelamiento.

A la orden – respondió Maya –.

Mayor Katsuragi – informo un miembro de la unidad medica de rescate – tenemos a los tres pilotos, están inconscientes y algunas de sus heridas son serias.

... – Misato -.

Que tan serias – pregunto Yui, interrumpiendo a Misato –.

El piloto Ikari presenta quemaduras de segundo grado, al parecer el LCL de la cabina se elevo cerca de 80 grado durante la explosión, la señorita Langley presenta hematomas y algo de sangrado en el torso, pare ser causado por el nivel de sincronía que tenia en ese momento e inmovilidad parcial e insensibilidad en los miembros inferiores y en cuanto al piloto nuevo el estado es un poco menos grave, perdida de tejidos en el brazo izquierdo y perdida del mismo desde la parte media del antebrazo. Al parecer el disparo del ángel perforo la cápsula de inserción.

Nivel de sincronía de los pilotos al momento de la explosión – pregunto Yui, algo preocupada–

Cuarto Piloto: Pearsson, Adam 110

Tercer Piloto: Ikari, Shinji 125

Segundo Piloto: Langley, Asuka 125

... – Misato –.

... – Yui – Mayor Katsuragi queda al mando, me dirigiré a la unidad medica, si me necesitan estaré allí.

Entendido – respondió Misato, quien se moría de ganas por desobedecer esa orden y saber el estado de sus dos protegidos –.

Este capítulo me quedo un poco raro, y si se preguntan que por que gran parte( casi todo ) del plan de acción lo hicieron Rei y Adam, fue por culpa de unas extrañas voces en mi cabeza, las cuales se vieron ayudadas por las 32 canciones del CD del especial Nro. 1 de la revista Dokan a cerca de Evangelion, que escuche mientras escribí esto.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

Andres Katsuragi - Sayonara -

PD: Ideas aportes o tomatazos cualquier cosa ya saben al Mail Cerberuxshotmail y si quieren pueden ubicarme en el Messenger de Hotmail.


	4. Convalecencias & Sentimientos

**ACLARACIÓN.**

No apto para Homofobicos... dadas algunas escenas.

REVIEWS: 

**Rei Eva** : Claro que lo pienso continuar pero el trabajo me tiene algo ocupado y he allí la demora, no te preocupes que ya tengo escrito

como siete capítulos, pero he tenido que irlos cambiando. Gracias por el review.

**Akiko Inihara : **Sabes primero que todo gracias por la critica constructiva, pero no lo escribí como narrador protagonista, solo que como Adam, no es quien dice ser, le di algunos aspectos míos pero nada mas, lo que trato es de que sea un poco parecido al estilo de narración de Gainax al parecer, sin el éxito completamente deseado.

Capítulo IV

Convalecencias & Sentimientos

-... - Yui - Mayor Katsuragi queda al mando, me dirigiré a la unidad medica, si me necesitan estaré allí.

-Entendido - respondió Misato, quien se moría de ganas por desobedecer esa orden y saber el estado de sus dos protegidos -.

Diez horas después de finalizada la batalla contra el ángel, se hubieran iniciado las labores de reparación y curación de los Evas y de que se tuvieran noticias del estado de los pilotos además de permitir la circulación libre por la ciudad, se ve un auto deportivo que recorre las calles de Tokio 3, a altas velocidades, después de conducir por un largo tiempo la persona que maneja dicho auto se detiene en un edificio de apartamentos, deja su auto en el lote que le corresponde, baja de este mientras toma algunas compras que ha hecho, y se dirige al elevador que le llevara a su piso, una vez deja este, se dirige hacia su apartamento, allí deja lo que ha comprado y espera ser recibida por su mascota Pen–Pen, pero al recordar que este se encuentra en casa de su pareja por fin deja llevarse por sus emociones y permite que las lagrimas que ha estado reteniendo desde hace muchas horas fluyan por sus profundos ojos de color azul oscuro.

Después se ve una figura que se acerca a un portal, llama al timbre del apartamento que busca y pide permiso para entrar una voz distorsionada por el parlante le dice que siga, una voz que le ayuda a devolver la tranquilidad a su ser.

-Hola linda – Exclamo Maya, al ver al amor de su vida enfrente de ella, e invitándola a seguir-

-Hola – Exclamo Misato, bastante triste mientras pasaba –.

-Estuviste llorando, verdad – pregunto Maya una vez sentada junto a Misato en el sillón de la sala, quien no necesitaba preguntarlo puesto que los ojos de Misato hablaban por ella –.

-No para nada, solo es el viento que me los irrita.

-Vienes por Pen–Pen ? – pregunto Maya, cambiando de tema -.

-No exactamente, me preguntaba si podría quedarme contigo unas noches mientras tanto - dijo Misato al borde de las lagrimas - el apartamento es demasiado silencioso sin los chicos - termino por decir mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su novia y comenzaba a llorar otra vez –.

-Extrañas a los chicos verdad – Dijo Maya, Mientras Misato continuaba llorando, pues sabia que Misato veía en Shinji y en Asuka la familia que ella no pudo tener y estaba al tanto de cuanto quería a ese par de revoltosos adolescentes con los que vive -.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras ade…- Maya deseo continuar reconfortando a la mujer que amaba, pero no pudo hacerlo pues ella se había quedado dormida –.

-¡¡ Guau ¡¡ - exclamo Pen–Pen, el pequeño perro lobo de Misato –.

-Tranquilo Pen-Pen – solo necesita dormir, Exclamo Maya mientras acomodaba a Misato en el sillón y la cubría con una cobija y a la vez que besaba tiernamente su frente, para luego depositar un suave beso en los dulces y delicados labios de su amada -.

Dos Semanas Después

Por uno de los pasillos del Hospital central de Nerv en la zona centro de Tokio 3, se ve una figura de una persona la cual se ve sumamente afligida puesto que viene de hacer una visita a un residente del hospital, para ser más exactos de una de las pacientes del hospital, para ser precisos viene de ver a Asuka Langley. Dicha persona se encontraba distraída por lo que no vio a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella hasta que chocaron.

-Lo siento me encuentro distraída no le vi - Exclamo la desconocida -.

-No disculpa tu - Exclamo Misato y reparando en quien había chocado dijo - Hikari? Que haces aquí.

-Vengo de ver a Asuka - respondió - A pesar de que ya han pasado dos semanas ella sigue igual.

-No desesperes – comento Misato – hay que tener en cuenta que ella resulto bastante lastimada durante la batalla, y sus heridas son algo serias por lo que su cuerpo cayo en ese estado para sanar mas fácilmente... bueno eso es lo que dice el medico, la extrañas.

-Con toda mi alma – respondió Hikari – Mayor puedo preguntarle algo.

-Claro pero dime por mi nombre – dijo Misato -.

-Puedo preguntar donde ha estado, he ido al apartamento varias veces y no he encontrado a nadie.

-Me he quedado donde Maya – respondió Misato – el apartamento es demasiado grande y silencioso sin ellos.

-Maya, la doctora Ibuki ? – argumento Hikari – Usted y ella...

-Si, al igual que tu y Asuka –le interrumpió Misato – no le veo nada de malo a ello.

-Como lo supo – preguntó Hikari – Asuka y yo hemos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto, exceptuando a Shinji.

-Fue en cierta ocasión que Asuka me pregunto sobre mi condición y como lo descubrí y como había encarado la situación una vez se supo – comento Misato – Además de ciertas miradas que tu y ella se dedicaron aquella vez que fuiste de visita y te quedaste en casa.

-Lo descubrió con una charla y unas miradas – Comento Hikari – como lo hizo.

-Bueno pequeña, a mi edad uno aprende a distinguir cierto lenguaje corporal – respondió Misato-.

-Mayor a quien viene a visitar – Pregunto Hikari – Por que a Shinji lo visita la Doctora Ikari y Sakura, y yo pues visito a Asuka.

-Vengo a ver a Adam, el esta solo y no creo que haya recibido alguna visita desde que ingreso.

-Adam, el chico nuevo ?.

-Si, por que ? – Pregunto Misato –.

-Bueno él ha estado recibiendo a Rei dos o tres veces por semana y parece ser que ella se alegra bastante, nunca la he visto reír tanto a Rei como cuando esta con él.

Después de esto Hikari se despidió de Misato, dejándola con una gran curiosidad puesto que por lo general Rei es bastante retraída con excepción de Yui, Shinji, Asuka, Maya, Hikari, y ella misma, realmente este chico Adam debe de tener algo que hacia que derribara las barreras en las que ella se encerraba y evitan que se relacione de manera normal con las demás personas, se encontraba en estas cavilaciones cuando fue interrumpida.

-Disculpe belleza me puedo robar un beso de tus dulces labios – susurro una voz al oído de Misato, mientras le rodeaba la cintura de con ambos brazos –.

-Por supuesto bella Dama –Exclamo Misato, mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Maya y con la mano libre acariciaba suavemente el rostro y cabello de su amada a la vez que depositaba un cálido, suave, largo y profundo beso en los labios de la mujer que le daba y da sentido a su vida -.

-Pudiste hablar con el director del Hospital, para que autorice el traslado de los chicos – pregunto Misato recostándose contra un ventanal y sin soltar la cintura de Maya –.

-Si, pude hablar con él; aunque al principio no le agrado mucho la idea y no iba a permitirlo aunque con un poco de persuasión logre convencerlo – Finalizo Maya -.

-Y como lo conseguiste.

-Le recordé quienes eran los que financian el 80 del presupuesto del Hospital – Dijo Maya, con un tono de voz algo distante algo bastante poco común en ella –.

-O sea nosotros – Finalizó Misato -.

Mientras esto ocurría en el hospital, en una de las salas del Complejo de Nerv se llevaba a cabo una reunión que a simple vista no parecía tener trascendencia alguna, pero a pesar de las apariencias en esta reunión se estaba casi jugando con el destino de la humanidad, ya que allí la Directora general de Nerv Yui Ikari y el director del Concejo Mayor de la ONU Kosou Fuyutsuki. Debatían la posibilidad de clonar el núcleo S2 a partir del Núcleo residual que quedo después de la batalla contra Agniel, llegando a ponerse el ambiente realmente tenso puesto que la Directora Ikari argumentaba que podría clonarse también la totalidad del ángel si las barreras de seguridad en base de genoma llegaban a ser flanqueadas por los altos niveles de adaptación de los ángeles.

-Doctora Ikari pondremos en consideración lo que nos ha informado, nos comunicaremos después – finalizo el director del concejo de la ONU –.

-Entendido – respondió Yui – le comunicare cuando hallamos resuelto el problema de cómo restringir la clonación total del ángel y solo obtener el núcleo del mismo.

-Enlace fuera.

-Enlace fuera – respondió Yui –.

En una de las habitaciones del hospital se ve una cama, la cual debería estar ocupada por uno de los pilotos heridos durante la batalla en contra del ángel, dicho piloto prefiere estar en el balcón de la habitación viendo el atardecer y manteniendo la mente en blanco procura no pensar en nada... excepto en el color azul y el rojo y lo que para él significan.

-No deberías estar en la cama Adam? – argumento una voz – o el doctor Yamasaki ya te dio permiso para moverte.

-No, el doctor aun no me ha permitido moverme Mayor – respondí – pero no soy una de esas personas que acepten una orden fácilmente, a no ser que algo o alguien más dependa de ella.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabia – comento Misato –.

-Si, soy una caja de sorpresas – dije – pero no viniste a preguntarme sobre mi desdén hacia algunas normas y leyes o si, ¿ a que debo el honor de tu visita ?.

-A nada en especial – dijo Misato – solo que pensé que te agradaría ver un rostro familiar desde tu ingreso a este lugar. Aunque parece ser que no soy la única que lo hace. Por que no me dijiste que Rei te ha estado visitando.

-No me lo preguntaste o si ? – comente en son de broma, después de esto se entablo un denso silencio entre nosotros, el cual fue interrumpido por Maya que al llegar y al parecer no darse cuenta que estaba despierto le dio un largo y profundo beso a Misato la cual también pareció olvidarse de mi presencia al verse envuelta en la pasión que este traía implícito.

-Vaya un beso así seria capaz de derretir los glaciales, bueno los que quedan – dije bromeando y algo alto para que notaran de mi presencia –.

-¡¡ Adam ¡¡ estas despierto – dijo Maya algo azorada – no te vi, y tu por que no me lo dijiste – exclamo Maya en dirección a Misato -.

-Y perderme de uno de tus besos al decírtelo, ni hablar – dijo Misato – Además el ya lo sabia.

-Se lo dijiste, Misato nunca vas a madurar – exclamo Maya –.

-De hecho fue usted quien me lo dijo doctora – exclame en tono burlesco – además no le veo nada de malo que un par de chicas se quieran amen y demás, el amor no conoce barreras o si? Y mientras esto no afecte su trabajo no veo por que habría de molestarme, y si no quieren que nadie lo sepa, cuenten con ello.

-Gracias Adam – dijo Misato –.

-Para que están los amigos – dije -.

-Yo? – exclamo Maya – como, cuando, donde. Y por favor llámame por mi nombre.

-Recuerdan el día en que llegue al cuartel por primer vez ?.

-Como olvidarlo – comento Maya, al recordar los hechos ocurridos ese día –.

-Por casualidad recuerdan el comentario que hice a cerca del Eva 04 – comente –.

-Si que era una belicosa obra de arte una autentica belleza... – Dijo Maya -.

-Y usted doctora dijo que para ella había algo o alguien que si es realmente una belleza y dijo esto mirando a Misato de una manera como se miraría a un ser amado.

-Touché – exclamo Misato – A propósito linda, me dijiste que tenias algo que decirle a Adam o era impresión mía?.

-Creo que ya hay una manera de restaurar parte del brazo que perdiste en la batalla, además de cómo recuperar parte de la piel que perdió Shinji al elevarse la temperatura del LCL en la cabina.

-Y que hay de Asuka como sigue ella, han encontrado una manera de hacerla recuperar la conciencia ? –Pregunte-.

-No, no hemos encontrado nada aun... pero de seguro encontraremos algo – dijo Misato, tratando de reanimarnos a todos–.

-Y su familia, la de Souryu-Chan ya saben al respecto – pregunte –.

-Su única familia la estas viendo, sus verdaderos ...

-Suficiente – interrumpí – si he de saberlo espero que ella algún día me lo diga. Maya cual es la posible manera de recuperar mi mano, tengo que cumplir una promesa y sin una mano me es algo difícil, en que consiste ese procedimiento?.

-Bueno ...

Dos Semanas Después

Cuartel General de Nerv

-Estas listo Adam – Pregunto Maya, algo preocupada –

-Si, pero no me agrada la parte que sigue, están seguras que no me pueden dar algo. Además estoy sin comer o beber nada desde ayer en la mañana.

-Si estamos seguras, además no debes tener nada en tu organismo –exclamo Misato–.

-Y recuerda que se te dio una solución proteica vía intravenosa que es un suplemento completo para 168 horas. Que son 24 horas mas de lo que dura el proceso de regeneración.

-O sea seis días de intervención más el día de ayer, bueno chicas procedan antes de que me arrepienta. Misato, Maya gracias por no dejar que Rei estuviera presente no me gustaría que ella viera esto.

-La quieres, verdad – pregunto Maya –.

-Si mucho – dije – ella me hace sentir de una manera en la que nadie lo había hecho antes.

-Bueno iniciemos – ordeno Maya –.

Al decir esto me dirigí a donde uno de los médicos que estaría presente en el proceso el cual me corto dos centímetros desde donde me había sido cercenado parte de mi antebrazo, corte que se hizo casi sin anestesia puesto que se debía mantener el tejido en estado vivo puesto que debía llegarse hasta el hueso y tejidos aledaños después aplico un anticoagulante que evitaba el sangrado, luego me introduje en una piscina similar a las unidades de contención de los Evas y la cual me cubría y en la cual respiraba LCL a través de una mascarilla, la piscina que contenía una solución similar al LCL que vendría a ser la versión sintética del liquido amniótico el cual sobrestimula la región donde hay tejido lesionado y le ayuda a regenerarse mediante una serie de electrodos conectados a mi cerebro; por medio de una especie de collarín ( Cuello ortopédico ) que se conectaba a mi medula espinal y mediante un código generado en base al genoma humano y mi propio ADN señalarían cual es la parte que le hace falta a mi cuerpo y empleando una serie de impulsos eléctricos aceleran en lo posible el proceso de regeneración.

24 Horas Después 

-Estado de la regeneración –Pregunto Maya, quien no se había movido desde el inicio de la misma-.

-Desarrollo del 16,68 de la extremidad en regeneración –respondió el doctor que supervisaba el proceso -.

-Estado del piloto – pregunto Maya -.

-No presenta señales cerebrales que indiquen dolor o cansancio.

-Como es eso posible – pregunto Misato quien llegaba y escucho lo dicho por él medico –.

-Puede ser que al lesionarse el brazo, Adam hubiese perdido sensibilidad, algo así como el síndrome del Miembro Fantasma pero de manera inversa y ahora durante el proceso de regeneración aun no se crean terminales nerviosos que transmitan impulsos al cerebro o si se crean aun no generan una conexión con este, eso en cuanto a la ausencia de dolor, en cuanto al cansancio no sé a que se deba.

-Doctora le apetece un Capuccino, que le ayude a despejarse un poco de todo esto – le invito Misato, sabiendo que era la bebida preferida de Maya, además así se daban algunos instantes a solas -.

-No se si tu invitación me ayude a despejarme – dijo Maya - pero igualmente acepto.

96 Horas Después 

-Nivel de regeneración –Pregunto Maya, quien regresaba de uno de los cuartos dentro del cuartel que había conseguido Misato para ella y Maya -.

-Desarrollo del 66,72 de la extremidad – respondió el doctor de turno – Estado del piloto, igual no hay cambio alguno en su conducta.

-Misato deberías descansar algo, desde hace 72 horas estas velando de Adam, además luces terrible – comento Maya de manera burlesca –.

-Si claro y Tu luces como una modelo, buenos reflejos – comento Misato, mientras le arrojaba su chaqueta a Maya, quien la agarro en el aire –.

144 Horas después 

-Regeneración completa – nivel de reestructuración 100.

-Estado del piloto – pregunto Maya –.

-Presenta algunos síntomas de agotamiento y deshidratación por la larga inmersión en la solución proteica de regeneración.

-Bien –Ordeno Maya – drenen la piscina y lleven al piloto a la sala de recuperación, quiero un monitoreo constante de sus signos vitales y estado de adaptación en la extremidad regenerada.

-Entendido doctora Maya.

**-- FLASH BACK --**

Un día después de la visita de Misato y Maya.

-Que vas a hacer que Adam – Pregunto Rei preocupada, mientras caminábamos por uno de los jardines del hospital -.

-Que me voy a someter a un proceso de regeneración similar al que someten a los Evas.

-He escuchado muchas cosas sin sentido pero esto se pasa por mucho, sabes.

-Bueno por algo el sentido común es el menos común de los sentidos – dije en son de broma– Además no creo poder aceptar el hecho de que me falte parte de mi brazo izquierdo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver – comento Rei – a mí me agradas tal y como eres, con o sin brazo.

-Pero no me dejarían pilotear de nuevo y no podría verte – comente en tono triste, y casi sin saber lo que decía.

-Que dijiste – pregunto Rei –.

-Que no podría verte de nuevo – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y sin caer en el encanto de sus ojos carmesí - de alguna manera en este corto tiempo te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi, no se como paso pero es cierto.

-¿ Estas hablando en serio Adam ? – pregunto Rei, mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un gran roble –.

-¿ Estas bien , ¿ Dije algo que te molestara ?.

-No, no es nada solo que no se que decir – dijo ella –.

-Pues no digas nada – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado – en ocasiones el silencio es el mejor compañero y consejero.

-Tienes contigo el libro que estabas leyendo cuando fui a tu apartamento, por que supongo que estabas leyendo algo.

-Que buena suposición haces – Dije mientras sacaba mi agenda Palm Pilot, en la cual tenia cerca de 25 libros en formato electrónico y buscaba "Poemas selectos de Robert Browning" y comenzaba a leer en voz alta mientras Rei se recostaba a mi lado sobre mi hombro quedando unos centímetros más baja que yo.

Poco después de que iniciara la lectura note que Rei se había quedado mirándome de una manera algo extraña, digo extraña por que nunca antes había visto sus ojos brillar de la manera en lo que lo estaban haciendo, tenían una especie de resplandor casi celestial, angelical, que le daban la apariencia de estar cubierta por un manto de luz, tranquilidad y pureza como nunca antes había visto, no, como nunca había sentido, de un momento a otro ella se acerco un poco mas quedando casi a mi altura, de repente y sin saber como se acomodo junto a mi, de tal manera que podía oler su perfume y sentir el calor de su respiración luego un segundo después, y sin tener conciencia de como ocurrió lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que de alguna manera mis labios y los de ella se habían encontrado, y podía sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios y la calidez de su mirada en mi. En un beso que pareció alargarse eones.

-Gracias – dijo Rei, rompiendo la magia de aquel beso –.

-No, eso lo debo decir yo – comente – no todos los días se puede besar a un ángel y seguir en este mundo.

-No gracias a ti, por darme mi primer beso –comento ella - ¿ Y por que siempre dices que soy un ángel ?.

-No lo sé y dirás que estoy loco, pero en ocasiones puedo ver o intuir el aura de una persona y la tuya es angelical – dije, mientras Rei se recostaba contra mi de manera que su cabeza quedo recostada sobre mi hombro, guardando silencio.

-Sabes – dijo Rei después de un tiempo – me gustaría que esto durara más, me agrada estar contigo y ojala fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Y después.

-Después de que –Pregunto Rei –.

-De que se enteren que estamos juntos?.

-No me interesa, mientras este contigo – Exclamo Rei sorprendiéndome con esta afirmación, quedándonos un muy largo rato abrasados y en silencio esperando el atardecer -.

Agghh, por fin pude darle el beso a Rei, casi no escribo el Flash Back, en parte por culpa de una gran cantidad de posters, imágenes y demás iconos que tengo en mi computador ( solo me falta la maqueta o figura en resina) además de la interrupción de cierta musa ( Ebria ) que intervenía a cada momento. Que no me dejaban dejar de imaginar como seria darle un beso a la niña más linda del anime, en lo que refiere a mi gusto personal.

En cuanto a las escenas de Misato & Maya se escribieron casi solas por culpa de las mismas voces que escribieron el plan de acción del capitulo anterior y a las cuales tuve que modificar para que no quedaran un poco más intimas, las cuales tratare de escribir y regular en el próximo capitulo, bueno si mi musa inspiradora no decide cambiar el argumento de un soplido.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

Andrés Katsuragi - Sayonara -

PD: Ideas aportes o tomatazos cualquier cosa ya saben al Mail o dejen rewievs y si quieren pueden ubicarme en el Messenger de Hotmail o simplemente inúndenme el mail, aun tengo bastante Espacio para ello.


	5. El Diario

**ACLARACIONES.**

**1 **El desarrollo espacio-tiempo de este capítulo ocurre algunos días antes de la llegada del cuarto Adam Pearsson y puede que algunos días después. No siendo más disfruten la lectura.

Capítulo V

El Diario

Rei Ayanami se encontraba, triste y pensativa mirando la hoja en blanco de su Agenda-Diario que estaba sobre el escritorio de su habitación y del cual ya había usado algunas hojas; en las que estaban sus recuerdo de como había sido su día a día y como había cambiado en tan poco tiempo... con la llegada de un nuevo piloto.

Ya que ahora estaba completamente segura de que no estaba sola como ella creía, pues tenia a su mamá, su hermano y sus amigos; Además estaba Adam a quien no sabría como clasificarlo, si como amigo, compañero o quizás algo más importante.

... En un edificio de la zona centro de Tokio 3 y en el único apartamentos habitado de los tantos que allí se encuentran hay uno en especial que llama la atención, puesto que allí residen dos de las personas más importantes de toda la ciudad, por no decir que de la Zona Oriente, del mundo. Allí viven la directora general de Nerv y su " hija " Rei Ayanami, la Piloto Eva 00, la Primer Elegida, quien no es realmente su hija, sino la hija de una antigua amistad; Sayuri Ayanami, una ex compañera de Yui Ikari de su época como universitaria. Quien al morir cuando Rei tenia seis años, esta fue tomada bajo el cuidado de Yui Ikari y su esposo Gendo.

-¡¡ Rei ¡¡, Rei – le llamo Yui a su hija, - Despiértate preciosa es hora de levantarse, recuerda que debes ir a clase.

-Tengo que ir -respondió Rei algo somnolienta, después de apagar el tercer reloj despertador - aun estoy cansada de las pruebas de recuperación SL ( Synchronization Levels ) que se practicaron ayer-

-Así es linda, debes ir – Exclamo Yui en un tono que no admitía replica –

-Esta bien mamá – respondió Rei desde su habitación quedándose unos minutos en la cama, antes de ir hacia la ducha-

Una vez en esta, Rei tomo una larga ducha de agua fría, al salir se fijo un instante en la imagen que se proyectaba en el espejo, su propio reflejo desnudo que solo se mostraba ligeramente opacado por una delgada y casi invisible, cicatriz semicircular que se encontraba seis centímetros bajo su seno izquierdo, una cicatriz que se hizo el día de la Reactivación de la Unidad 00.

-Rei estas lista? – le llamo Yui desde la cocina, sacando de golpe a Rei de sus pensamientos los cuales le distraían

-Sí, ya casi en un instante voy – mintió Rei, quien se puso su uniforme de colegio, mientras se "Peinaba" un poco ya que al tener el cabello corto no era mucho lo que tenia que acomodarlo –

-Buenos días mamá – dijo Rei saludando, mientras se sentaba para tomar el desayuno – que hiciste.

-Buenos días, linda – respondió Yui – lo de siempre ya que no comes nada diferente a esto en el desayuno (cereales en leche, ensalada de frutas, yogurt, tostadas y té de canela ) y como no comes carne... Hoy también iras caminando a la escuela

-Sí como carne solo que muy poca y no como tu, además hago ejercicio.

-Esta bien, como quieras

Poco después se ve salir a Rei, quien se dirige al parecer sin prisa alguna a la escuela; su expresión no difería mucho de sus pensamientos; calmada e imperturbable. No es que ella fuera diferente de los demás sino que se fijaba más en las cosas simples de su día a día, siempre prefería ver una atardecer o ir a un bosque cercano que ir al cine o a algún concierto, no es que siempre hubiera sido así solo que para ella todo cambio cuando su madre murió, por fortuna ella quedo al cuidado de quienes siempre considero su segunda familia Yui, Gendo y Shinji Ikari quienes la adoptaron de inmediato cuando supieron del accidente, pero pareciera que ella nunca fuera a ser feliz ya que pocos años después Gendo murió y Yui se refugio en el trabajo, casi abandonándola.

En cuanto llego a la escuela se dirigió a la enfermería saludo a su amiga Megumi y de allí fue a su salón.

-Oye Ayanami, -saludo Kensuke-

-Hola Aida – dijo Rei algo distante, como cada vez que no quería hablar- que quieres

-No nada en especial, solo que va a hacerse una representación de música rock estilo Gótico- Medieval y como tienes buena voz cantando, pensé que nos podrías colaborar.

-No gracias, no me interesa –respondió Rei –

-Pero ni siquiera te he comentado lo demás.

-Creo que ya te di mi opinión; ¿ no es cierto ? –respondió Rei dejando a Kensuke -.

-Ya déjala – interrumpió Touji, quien llegaba – Ya sabes como es, casi no habla con nadie y cuando lo hace solo es con Asuka, Shinji, Hikari y en ocasiones con Megumi.

-Megumi ? –pregunto Kensuke- No es ella la enfermera.

-Si la misma.

Poco después en cuanto Rei llego a su puesto, encontró en él un pequeño paquete con una inscripción que decía lo siguiente

" _Ábrelo antes de arrojarlo a la basura como en otras _

_Ocasiones. Ojala que te guste._

_Te quiere _

_Shinji _"

En cuanto lo abrió Rei se dio cuenta que era una agenda que en la dedicatoria tenia escrito

" _Para la Diosa de la luna, que estas paginas se sientan honradas de llevar los pensamientos de un ángel "_.

-Oye Rei – le llamo Asuka, distrayendo a Rei de sus pensamientos -

-Dime Soryu-Chan –Hoy en la tarde tenemos Pruebas de sincronización y según Misato puede que haya una sorpresa.

-Y esa sorpresa que será ? –Pregunto Rei-

-No lo sé – respondió Asuka – Ya sabes como es Misato.

-Si completa, total, incomparable e incorregiblemente impredecible; falto algo –Respondió Rei -

-Nop, para nada – Dijo Asuka, y pensando para sí misma y con unos labios muy besables y una figura que debería de quemar cuando se acariciaba.

Algunos momentos después se dio inicio a la rutina normal de clases. Sintiéndose Rei fuera de ella y simplemente dejándose llevar por la monotonía de las mismas, hasta el momento en que llegaba a casa. Una vez allí se sumergía en una rutina que siempre era igual; llegar a casa preparar algo para la cena puesto que Yui por lo general siempre cenaba en el cuartel hacer sus deberes escolares leer un poco y dejar pasar el tiempo y esto solo se alteraba en las pocas ocasiones en que venia Shinji o Misato.

Cuartel General de Nerv

En el cuarto de control adjunto a las piscinas en las que se mantienen ( Aunque seria más propicio decir contienen) los Evas se encontraban tres chicos quienes esperaban la orden de ingreso para poder entrar al Entry Plug en donde se realizarían las pruebas de recuperación en los SL a los que debían someterse desde que el ultimo ángel los ataco empleando Ondas de Impulso Psionico.

-Ok Chicos ya pueden entrar e iniciar la conexión –Ordeno Maya –.

-Entendido –Respondieron los Pilotos en cuanto iniciaron los enlaces con los Evas –.

-Bien inicien las emisiones de Pulsos Psionicos por diez minutos y luego levanten las barreras Psíquicas –Ordeno Misato –.

-Como van los chicos –le pregunto Misato a Maya, media hora después del inicio de las pruebas–

-Según lo previsto – Respondió Maya - en cuanto se inicio la emisión de Pulsos Psionicos los niveles de sincronía bajaron de manera progresiva.

-¿ Cuanto lo hicieron ?.

-Lo suficiente como para preocuparnos

Shinji bajo de 80 a 45;

Rei bajo de 75 a 35 y

Asuka de 89,65 a 50,12 -Respondió Maya –

-Y los escudos –pregunto Misato – no funcionan como lo previsto.

-Si, si lo hacen pero estos no subsanan el efecto anterior a la exposición de energía Psionica, solo los protegen de la continua emisión de la misma. Ya que esta energía debilita el enlace con los Evas.

Dos horas después de finalizarse las pruebas se les informo a los pilotos el fin mismo de estas y el por que se habían llevado a cabo.

-Chicos hay algo más que quería decirles – Comento Misato, cuando los pilotos partían –

-Y eso que será Misato –Pregunto Asuka de manera burlesca – Otra salida en la que nosotros pagamos todo.

-No, no para nada - dijo Misato sonrojándose- Es que en un par de días debe de llegar un nuevo piloto,

-... Un nuevo piloto –pregunto Rei- por casualidad sabes como se llama...

-... O como es, o de donde es – le interrumpió Asuka –

-No chicos aun no sé todos sus datos por completo –intervino Misato – Lo único que se es que es Sudamericano y tiene diecisiete años

–No es un poco mayor como para ser piloto –pregunto Shinji quien se había mantenido en silencio–

-Así es y esa es una particularidad que nos interesa, por lo que la seccional de Nerv que cubre el continente americano se esta encargando de ello.

Días después de que esto ocurrió, fue la llegada del Cuarto Piloto, Adam Pearsson y poco después de que este se separara de Rei Ayanami esta llego algo azorada a la sala de control del cuartel general.

-Que ocurre linda – pregunto Yui – al notar la turbación de su hija.

-No, no ocurre nada.

-En serio ? – Pregunto Yui en tono maternal, quien la conocía de toda su vida y se dirigía con Rei a la zona de pruebas donde se obtendrían los primeros resultados de los registros de sincronización del nuevo piloto –.

-Esta bien – Respondió Rei – es el chico nuevo, tiene un algo que hace sentirme bien, aunque aun no se que pueda ser.

-Estas segura ? – Pregunto Yui, algo molesta –.

-Segura de que – pregunto Shinji quien llegaba –.

-Nada que pueda interesarte hermanito – replicó Rei de manera burlesca, quien se dirigió con Yui hacia los ventanales de observación seguidas por Shinji -.

Poco antes de finalizaran las pruebas de sincronización fue cuando el se desato el caos, Primero sonaron las alarmas de contaminación mental, y el Eva se descontrolo, como si tuviera una conciencia propia y empezó a golpear los muros de contención, a la vez que se golpeaba la cabeza contra el muro y después los niveles de contaminación mental subieron súbitamente hasta un 70

-Inunden la jaula con Bakelita – Ordeno Yui; de repente el Eva golpeo el vidrio de contención produciendo algunas esquirlas, hasta que se detuvo de un momento a otro y pareciera que el Eva expulsara el Conector -.

-Rei, Shinji – grito Yui cubriendo sus hijos de cualquier posible esquirla que les lastimara – están bien pregunto unos segundos después de que este se detuviera-

-Si, estamos bien – respondió Rei, quien había sido abrazada por Shinji de manera protectora–.

-Y tu, mamá estas bien ? –Pregunto Shinji –.

-No se preocupen por mi –respondió Yui– No se que hubiera hecho si algo grave les hubiera ocurrido, ustedes son mi mas grande tesoro – prosiguió Yui quien les abrazo como si temiera perderlos -.

... Y eso ocurrió la semana pasada –escribió Rei – pero aun hay algunas cosas que me asombran mucho y más a mi misma, y fue algo que ocurrió el día en que Adam, fue dado de alta y una de esas cosas es el hecho de que lo llamo por su nombre, cosa que solo hago con mis amigos.

Poco después de que Adam salió del hospital, me dirigía a casa cuando vi una figura sentada en una de las sillas del parque que hay cerca de la estación central del Metro, lo cual me sorprendió pues eran horas de oficina y casi nadie estaba fuera de su lugar de trabajo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que supe quien era mucho antes de acercarme ( Primer Capítulo, vale ) como si hubiera alguna clase de conexión entre los dos.

Estuvimos hablando un poco de cómo se sentía, dijo que se encontraba bien aunque se le notaba que lo decía para no preocuparme, y casi sin saber como me ofrecí a acompañarlo a su casa, una vez allí me sorprendió no solo el hecho de estar en el apartamento de un chico a quien no conocía, sino que esta se encontraba conformado por un par de habitaciones una de las cuales es la biblioteca y estudio, en la sala estaban algunos muebles un sillón y unos cojines, el comedor y la cocina nada más; estuvimos hablando un par de horas, en las cuales se hablo de todo un poco.

Luego algo que me sorprendió fue lo que paso en su primer día de clase, volvíamos de la oficina de la _Sensei Akagi_ cuando resbale por las escaleras, fracturándome el pie a la altura del tobillo y lo que me pareció algo fuera de lo común fue la manera en que me cargo y su preocupación por mi pero no fue solo eso, la manera en que lo hizo como si se tratara de una preciada obra de arte o algo aun más valioso...

...Luego hoy Adam me dijo algo que me preocupo y es que se someterá a un proceso de recuperación experimental similar al que se someten los Evas ya que durante la ultima batalla contra el ángel perdió parte de su antebrazo izquierdo. Pero lo que más me asusta y preocupa fue algo que le dije en cuanto me dijo lo que iba a hacer, a lo que le respondí que me agradaba tal y como es, con o sin brazo. Pero me sombro aun más lo que el me dijo y es que no lo dejarían pilotear y no podría verme y luego estuvimos hablando y luego leyendo por un largo tiempo, después de un beso que nos dimos y el cual me pareció que duro Eones y en el cual pude sentir una gran calidez de parte suya, una calidez que me hace sentir tranquila...

... Ya han pasado siete días desde que Adam se separo de mí aquel día cuando me dijo lo de su intervención y estoy preocupada por el y ni Misato o Maya me han permitido verlo, pero pase lo que pase se que el siempre estará a mi lado...

Bueno creo que es suficiente por ahora, pero me quedo algo cursi no se ustedes que opinen pero así me pareció. Tal vez me demore para subir el siguiente capitulo pero tengo que reacomodar ideas y salir de un bloqueo que tengo.

Byes

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

Andrés Katsuragi - Sayonara -

PD: Ideas aportes o tomatazos cualquier cosa ya saben al Mail o dejen reviews y si quieren pueden ubicarme en el Messenger de Hotmail o simplemente inúndenme el mail, aun tengo bastante espacio para ello.


End file.
